I Will Never Forget You (a warrior cat fanfic)
by Foxy the Horror Goddess
Summary: Smokepaw, a smoky grey tom, will have to face something heart brokening. What is it?


**Hi Guys! Here is another short fanfic! Also check out my other stories! Hope you guys enjoy! Bye!**

I Will Never Forget You

Smokepaw, a FernClan smoky grey tom with amber eyes, wakes up to start a new fresh day. He looks at his sister, Blackpaw, a black tabby shecat with amber eyes. _She is still asleep._ Smokepaw gets up from his nest and walks put quietly. His mentor, Frostfang, a white tom with blue eyes, came to him. "Ready to start training today," the white tom meows.

"Ready as can be," meows Smokepaw.

"Then lets go," mews Frostfang.

Smokepaw pads up to Frostfang and goes toward the tunnel. He looks back to see that Blackpaw is walking out of the apprentice den. _Bye._ He looks back toward Frostfang, which has almost wet through the tunnel. Smokepaw catches up with Frostfang and walks in the woods with him. "Do you like training with me so far?" meows Frostfang calmly with a little bit of curiosity in his tone.

"Yeah, it's great, especially training with Blackpaw," meows Smokepaw.

"You know there comes a time when you guys will not be training at all together, just like how me and Whitestream were," mews Frostfang.

Smokepaw remembers as a kit one of the elders told him and Blackpaw a story about how Whitestream, a sleek white tabby shecat with light grey stripes with deep blue eyes, was a noble warrior and one day when she was fighting DarkClan, the rouge clan, cat and how the cat went and pushed her into the water and almost drowning her. But, she got up and tackled the cat and the cat tried to dodged it but failed. Then, the cat skirmed out of her paws and jumped on her and slit her throat with the cat's mighty sharp claws, leaving her to die there. Smokepaw shivers as he thinks about that story. "I know, just not yet," meows Smokepaw.

"We are here, now time for training," meows Frostfang.

They train for a while, then they decide to go back. Then, Smokepaw hears something. "I think I left something, let me go get it," meows Smokepaw lyingly.

"Ok, but its almost time for the dusk patrol, so hurry up," meows Frostfang.

Smokepaw nods his head and goes to the sound. He sees Blackpaw, Lionscar, a golden tom with amber eyes and also Blackpaw's mentor, and Batstrike, a black tabby tom with green eyes. Smokepaw sits down in a bush watching them "Do you know why we are here, Blackpaw?" meows Lionscar in a snappy tone.

"No, why?" meows Blackpaw questioningly.

"This is where you get to meet StarClan," meows Lionscar, and unsheathing his claws.

"What!? No!" meows Blackpaw knowing what about to happen.

Lionscar leaps toward Blackpaw. Blackpaw dodges it and starts to run. Blackpaw is cut off by Batstrike and Batstrike leaps onto Blackpaw. _NO!_ Smokepaw leaps out and tackles Batstrike, making Batstrike fall off of Blackpaw. Then Batstrike goes back in the direction of the camp and Smokepaw can not see him no more. Lionscar races toward Smokepaw with rage in his eyes. Lionscar jumps on Smokepaw and puts his paw on Smokepaw's throat. "You should have not come here, kit, now you will have to die too," meows Lionscar.

"Me nor Blackpaw will die today, the only one is going to die is you!" yowls Smokepaw.

Smokepaw kicks Lionscar's stomach with his back legs. Lionscar falls over and Smokepaw jumps one him. Smokepaw looks at Blackpaw and says "Run, and never return, if you run back to camp now Batstrike will just get you," shouts Smokepaw.

"But…" meows Blackpaw sadly.

"You have to go, trust me!" yowls Smokepaw.

"But what happens if I never see you again?" meows Blackpaw.

"You will, I promise. Now go!" yowls Smokepaw for the last time.

Blackpaw stares at him for a second, then turns around and runs away from camp. Smokepaw watches her until he can not see her. Then, he hears a patrol coming. "Lionscar, and Smokepaw? What are you guys doing" meows Flashtail.

"This kit was attacking me," meows Lionscar.

"That's not true," meows Smokepaw objectively.

Then Smokepaw tells the patrol the whole story. "That's terrible!" meows Leaftail.

"We need to report this to Flamestar," meows Fireclaw.

"Come you two, lets go back to camp," meows Flashtail.

They walk back to camp and tell Flamestar. Flamestar goes to Lionscar and Batstrike, and gives them their punishment. Smokepaw was sad for a whole moon, knowing that his sister was not there. Every night he would go out to the woods to try to find her, but he never did.


End file.
